jorvikipediafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Jorvický pony
DOPŘELOŽIT Jorvický pony is a horse breed native to Jorvik. The ponies come in every color and are much smaller than any other horse in Jorvik. Popis Původní popis "The typical Jorvik Pony has a sunny disposition but can be a single-minded, mischievous and stubborn little horse. It has short legs resulting in a lower overall height, and a more prominent head than most horses. Because of their small size and chubby build they have difficulty maintaining the speed of other, wild Jorvik horses. While the Jorvik Pony is not really cut out for performance related competition it remains a favorite breed among Jorvik horse owners who love the fun and laughs that come from spending time with this charming little horse. Jorvik ponies come in many different colors." ''- Starý model, Star Stable Online'' Aktualizovaný popis "The Jorvik Pony's roots date back to the colonization of Jorvik, many centuries ago, when it played a key role in the settlement of the island. These sturdy and strong-willed ponies have played a major role in shaping Jorvik's ware character ever since. Jorvegians count on them as cherished companions, tireless co-workers, and reliable lawnmowers. This pony is and independent thinker, but loyal when it counts. Throughout the centuries the Jorvik Pony has been crossed with other breeds like the Icelandic, Shetland Pony, and Connemara to refine the tributes that made these ponies irreplaceable. The typical Jorvik Pony is short with sturdy, strong legs and a short, proud croup. Its deep broad chest and muscular back make it an enduring riding pony. What it lacks in size, The Jorvik Pony makes up for in ambition and determination. Given the right rider, this unassuming fellow can be an excellent competition pony in all disciplines." ''- Nový model, Star Stable Online'' Star Stable Online Starý model Jorvického poníka byl vydán 21. srpna 2013 s osmi dostupnými zbarveními. Nový model byl vydán 27. června 2018 ve třech barvách. Staré Modely Dostupných je nyní 14 zbarvení rozlišujících se cenou. Můžete je všechny nalézt na Ferdinandově koňském trhu. * Bay - 350 SC * Bay Rabicano - 450 SC * Black Spotted Blanket - 450 SC * Black Tobiano - 450 SC * Blue Roan - 550 SC * Brown Leopard Appaloosa - 550 SC * Dapple Dark Brown - 350 SC * Flaxen Chestnut - 450 SC * Flaxen Chestnut Pangaré - 550 SC * Light Grey - 450 SC * Palomino - 550 SC * Palomino Pinto - 450 SC * Red Roan - 550 SC * Silver Dapple - 450 SC Nové Modely Nové modely stojí 350 SC a jsou dostupné v šesti zbarveních. Všechny můžete najít na nákladní lodi ve Fort Pintě. * Blue Roan * Chestnut Leopard * Buckskin Tobiano * Light Dapple Grey * Liver Chestnut * Silver Dapple Tobiano Star Stable Horses On July 18th, 2018, a new model pony was released in Star Stable Horses. The fully raised foal can be bought for 350 SC. * Silver Dapple Zajímavosti * The Jorvik Pony was the first horse breed to have it's own race and championship not accessible by players riding other non-pony breeds, the second being the Icelandic Horse. * The Jorvik Pony is the breed with the most color variations in the game behind the Jorvik Warmblood. * Shortly after Jorvik Ponies were added to the game, there was a bug that made the player supersized if they dismounted a pony and mounted another horse. This has since been fixed. * Originally Jorvik Ponies and other pony breeds had slower speeds than regular horses in the game but in the Wednesday update 2018-06-27, all of the old pony models and any subsequent new models were updated to run at normal speeds. * Novým modelům se začalo říkat Jorvičtí Startovní Poníci. Kategorie:Koňské plemena